Champagne and Mistletoe
by Born to be Wicked
Summary: Delia goes to her first Christmas at Garrett's and is meeting his family! They aren't exactly what she expects! Sorry, I suck at summaries. Delia/Garrett one shot! Pretty much fluff. Please R&R! Hope you enjoy!


**I just kind of had the idea for this one. It's another Garrett/Delia! Pretty much Christmas fluff! Hope you enjoy!**

**Summary: Delia goes to her first Christmas at Garrett's and finally meets his whole family, though they are not exactly what she expected…**

No one's POV:

Delia Delfano nervously stood in front of her boyfriend, Garrett Freeman's, door. Her hands held a damp moisture and her heart raced. You may be asking why she was so nervous. Well, it was Christmas eve, and she was spending it with his family.

Garrett himself being somewhat proper and neat, Delia was very nervous that his family wouldn't accept her. She had always been a rowdy, crazy child, coming up with the wildest ideas. She had met Mr. and Mrs. Freeman before, and they absolutely adored Delia, knowing her since both teens were young.

But it was the rest of his family that she had been worried about. Garrett had warned her that his cousins and aunt were somewhat hard to please and judgemental, and his grandmother was very traditional. She raised her hand to knock, but then lowered it.

Just calm down Delia, she told herself. Garrett loves you, and his family will also. In one swift movement she raised her hand, and rapped on the oak door three times. The face of Miranda Freeman, Garrett's mother, appeared quickly at the door.

"Delia, you look beautiful dear! Please, come in, come in." She ushered in the young girl, proceeding to give a short hug. "It's so good to see you dear. Garrett! Delia's here!" She called to her son, who soon appeared from the large living room. He caught sight of his girlfriend and froze.

Delia had always been beautiful, and he had told her on several occasions, but tonight she looked stunning. Her usually messy curls were carefully placed on her slim shoulders, framing her beaming face. A few locks were pulled back into a small red bow at the back of her head. Her dress was bright red, fit and flare, with a V-neck back and a slightly cut neckline, exposing just her pale collarbone. She still wore her black glasses, but her hazel eyes gleamed under the frames. On her feet were plain white heels, making her a few inches taller but still shorter than Garrett. Gold bangles were placed on her wrist and Garrett spotted a sparkling snowflake necklace, but there was also a small heart pendant which he had gotten her for her 16th birthday, a few months before.

Delia blushed under her boyfriend's gaze and tilted your head. She heard him slowly step towards her. Delia felt a hand take her own, and another tilt her chin up slightly, forcing her to look into Garrett's blue eyes.

"You look absolutely amazing." And he kissed her softly on the lips. Delia blushed as Garrett led her to the large living room, where most of his family resided. "Everyone, this is Delia, my girlfriend." Garrett's father, Jack Freeman, gave Delia a smile and a small hug. "It's good to see you Delia. You look beautiful." "Thank you, Mr. Freeman. It's good to see you too." She smiled shyly.

Another man approached her; he looked slightly younger than Garrett's father maybe around 20, with black hair and dark green eyes. He gave off a somewhat playful and cheery atmosphere. "Damn Garrett, when you said you had a hot girlfriend, I didn't believe you until now." Garrett blushed as the man stuck his hand out to Delia. "Jeremy Freeman, Garrett's uncle." He stated. "Delia Delfano." She shook his hand with a smile, a slight pink also present on her cheeks, but not rivaling to Garrett's bright red ones.

A small girl around the age of four ran up to her, hugging her left leg. Delia smiled and bent down as the small female released her. "You're a pretty girl! Garrett's never brought a pretty girl before!" She exclaimed. Garrett just blushed deeper. "Thank you sweetheart. You're very pretty too." The young girl smiled. "I'm Ceeder (pronounced Seeder) but everyone calls me Cece!" She exclaimed, and then ran back to the other young kids.

An elderly woman with graying hair in a tight bun and wearing a thick wool sweater with loafers and black pants approached her next. "I'm Garrett's grandmother, but you may call me Nana." She smiled. Delia smiled as well. "Nice to meet you, I'm Delia." Garrett's grandmother gave her a small hug. Delia was also introduced to Garrett's younger cousins, Alex, a small boy with around the age of eight with curly red hair and sparkling green eyes, as well as Valerie, a 12 year old girl with waist length black hair and bright blue eyes.

At around eight o' clock, the entire family, a total of around fifteen people, sat at the long polished oak table. Delia sat next to Garrett, who held her hand tightly under the table. She rubbed her finger along his knuckles. "You know, you're famly isn't as bad as you made them out to be." She claimed softly. Garrett looked at his girlfriend with a knowing look. "They haven't had alchohol yet, and my sisters aren't here yet either. Then you'll see what I mean." Delia had hears of Garrett's twin sisters, Lauren and Abby Freeman, who were away at college a few hours away and rarely saw their family.

At that moment, the doorbell rang. Mrs. Freeman hurried to her feet and opened the door revealing to beautiful 23 year old girls. Abby and Lauren Freeman looked very similar, both with angled features, bright green eyes and shoulder length black hair, and both were equally stunning in similar blue dresses.

"Lauren, Abby!" Exclaimed Mrs. Freeman, hugging her daughters before leading them to the dining room. Several hugs were exchanged between the family members until Lauren noticed Delia. "Garrett, is this the girl?" She asked excitedly. Garrett rolled his eyes but then nodded. "Delia, these are my sisters, Lauren and Abby, Abby and Lauren, this is my girlfriend Delia." He introduced the girls to each other.

Delia was almost immediately engulfed in a hug by Abby. "It's so nice to finally meet you! God, Garrett's countless pictures of you by email didn't do you justice!" Delia smiled in thanks and sent a quick look to Garrett, who was blushing once again. "Thank you, you're so pretty, both of you." Delia exclaimed, proceeding to hug Lauren.

Once everyone was once again seated, they all ate in silence. Garrett still held Delia's hand. The meal consisted of ham, turkey, and chicken, as well as cooked vegetables, mashed potatoes, several salads and small crackers with dips. After dinner, several adults were slightly tipsy from the wine and beer, including Nana.

Somewhere in the next hour, when all the dishes were put away and cleaned, someone blared Christmas music. Jingle Bells rang through the speakers of the portable IPod dock and the younger children started dancing around, singing the lyrics to the song. Delia smiled as Cece pulled her to the middle of the living room to dance with her.

At around 10 o' clock, all the children started falling asleep on the couch and were brought to the bedrooms to sleep peacefully. Music still played, but softer so that you could actually hear someone speak.

Delia sat next to Lauren as Garrett spoke with his uncle Jeremy. "Garrett really loves you, you know." Lauren said to Delia. She blushed and nodded. "Well that's good, because I love him too." Lauren smiled at her, as Baby It's Cold Outside starting playing.

Garrett bounded up from his spot with a pat on his back from his uncle and bowed in front of Delia, offering her his hand. "Would you care to dance, my lady?" He asked in a posh voice. Delia giggled and placed her hand in his. Garret kissed her hand softly before pulling her to the middle of the living room and pulled her close to his body.

With one hand in his, Delia placed her other hand on his shoulder and leaned her head on his chest. The scene was so adorable that Mrs. Freeman took a picture, before being pulled to the floor by Mr. Freeman to join his son. As the song ended, Garrett spun Delia and kissed her cheek softly. "I love you." He said softly. She smiled into the fabric of his shirt. "I love you too."

"Garrett? Look up." They heard Abby say. The couple looked above their heads as instructed and saw a green plant, with white berries. "Mistletoe." They both whispered.

Garrett smiled at his girlfriend and dipped her, placing a soft kiss on her lips. Butterflies exploeded in both their stomachs as they always did. Sparks flew in their minds and both pulled back at the wolf whistle that erupted from one of Garrett's drunken older cousins. "I love you." They both whispered.

**So, that was my Christmas one shot! I know that it's not Christmas but whatever! I got the idea for it so I did it! Hope you liked it!**


End file.
